Life is Sweet
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Draco thought he had the perfect life. He owned his own business had a beautiful son and great friends he never thought anything was missing til he met Harry and his son. Can He show the shy man that love can be Sweet or will Harry be left forever bitter.
1. A Trip to France?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Life is Sweet**

**By Angelwings **

**Chapter 1 " A Trip to France?"**

The light streamed in on the Candy shop/bakery. This had been his dream come true, to break off from his Family history and their Money obsessed parents. He had been disowned upon applying for culinary academy and would not be acknowledged until he gave up the plebian craft and went to work for his father's firm. In his mother's eyes until he took a wife to care for her only grandchild only then would she ever welcome her gay son back into the fold.

They had tried numerous time to reign him in but their last attempt to keep their son under their thumb was to make him marry a girl that had became Pregnant by him. It had happened during his Graduation Party at the manor. They had picked out the perfect girl with the right breeding and family background and social standing to carrying on the next generation. They supplied the Alcohol made sure the two teens were both wasted and locked in a room together to allow nature to take its course. As planned the girl became pregnant but what didn't go as planned was their son refused to marry her or give up his career choice. He told them he would support the child and would be in the child's life but he refused to marry someone he didn't love just to save face in society.

It had been five years since the birth of his son and despite how he came into the world he wouldn't give him up for the world. His mother died in child birth because she was of a delicate constitution like all girls of high society. They were bred to be thin and beautiful not to bear children. Very few survived the birth of the baby and when they did they never had another. His parents once again demanded he give up culinary school and take care of his child by getting a proper job. He told them he was going to take care of his son but he would do it his way. They could go fuck themselves because was not going to let them rule his life or his son's life.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, no running in the show room!" He scolded as his son had come running into the shop.

"Sorry Daddy." The Little blond boy pouted.

"It dangerous and you could get hurt or hurt a costumer. Now where's Pansy?"

"Aunt Pansy was slow."

"And he took off running the moment we reached the corner of the block." A hazard looking Pansy gasped as she braced against the counter trying to catch her breath. "I swear you feed the kid nothing but sugar Draco."

"No I don't even though he wishes I would. So what happen at school that you rushed home?" Draco chuckled.

"Daddy! Hugo's Uncle Harry is taking him and two Friends to Euro Disney World for the Weekend in his Plane! Hugo asked me to go! Can I, Can I, Can I?"

"That's very generous of his Uncle Harry. What is the occasion that they are going to France?"

"It's Hugo Birthday! Please can I go?"

"First of all it's 'May I go?' not 'Can I go?' and secondly I'm not sure. I will have to talk to Hugo's parents and meet his Uncle before I dust off your passport."

"Hugo's mum said you might want to call them and gave me this." Draco smiled as his son thrust the card he had been holding tight since he had rushed into the shop.

"Ah… it's a birthday invitation with a phone number to R.S.V.P. Well I'll call them later but for now it's time for me to get back to work and you to start your homework. So you had better get started."

"Okay Daddy!" Scorpius smiled and ran to the back office.

"He is cute Draco you are really lucky." Pansy smiled softy.

"I know I am. Scorpius is my world but I don't know about letting go to France for the weekend though." Draco moved behind the counter and began to restock the bread for the evening rush.

"Yes I can see that you have been with Scor everyday since he was born and now he wants to leave the country at just five."

"You make it sound like he's leaving for good." Draco laughed.

"Well that is because you sound like he is. He is five going for a sleep over, luv; not 18 leaving for Uni. Don't let your fear letting him go break his heart. Call Hugo's Family and maybe they'll let you go with them."

"Go with them? That would be rude and I can't go anyway what about the shop? I haven't closed since I opened three years ago."

"Blaise and I can run the shop. Luna can come in before you leave and help over stock the sweets and Vincent and Greg can handle the breads, cakes and Deliveries no problem. We've done it before. You deserve a vacation however small it is." Pansy was right. She and Blaise had been his best friend since High school. They were the only connection he had to his past life and they were his biggest support in his life other than his godfather.

"You're right I do need a vacation but France?"

"I know it's the Malfoy home away from home but really what are the chances you will see Lord and Lady Malfoy at Euro Disney?"

"True. Father would be trying to kill the mouse with his glare and Mother would be horrified with unruly children." The two friends laughed at the thought Malfoys at the theme park. "Okay I'll call and meet them but I will not invite myself on their holiday."

"That's fine but you still should take the time off you deserve it."

"We'll see now you better get going or you Fiancé will think we ran off and eloped."

"Just say the word and I'll drop Blaise like a hot stone." Pansy winked as she headed for the door.

"Oh the Nightmares!" Draco pretend to be horrified then laughed when she flipped him off before leaving.

The day went by fast and soon it was time to close up shop. He said good bye to his two regular employees Greg and Vince for the day then locked to doors. Scorpius had his homework done and in his back ready to go. He was a good boy so smart he loved his dad. Draco knew he would have to put in the effort to get to know Hugo's family so he would not let his son down. Lucky for them Scorpius and he had traveled to Scotland and Ireland for Sweet fairs and conventions to improve their shop so his passport was up to date.

"Ready to go Scor?"

"Yes Daddy." The little boy smiled up at his father.

"Then let's go." Taking his son by the hand the left the shop and headed up stairs to the flat above the shop. He may have left his Family and their money behind be he wasn't stupid enough not to have a hidden nest egg. The inheritance he received from his Grandmother Malfoy had been in a trust and once he turn 18 he rolled it over into some investments. His father couldn't touch it and he built up a nice fortune, while he was studying to be a Pastry Chef, which he used to purchased the building and open his sweet shop which he lovingly named "Life is Sweet."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Cauliflower and Cheese Please!"

"You got it but you still need to eat your chicken."

"Aww… Dad." Scorpius whined as he took of his back pack.

"As wonderful as it is for you to eat you vegetables you need protein. Now why don't you watch a bit of telly while I get dinner on the table?"

"Okay Dad."

"Ring, ring"

"Hello?"

"Draco what is this Monstrosity? I swear this had better be a joke."

"Hello Uncle Sev what can I do for you?" He knew this call was coming so he just let his uncle rant while he made dinner.

"You can come here and retrieve this mutt from my home."

"No I will not. He was a gift from Scorpius and you need a companion. Snuffles is the perfect match for you. He is Newfoundland a gentle giant…"

"You mean it gets bigger?!"

"Of course it does it just a 3 month old puppy right now. As I was saying he will get along with anyone who comes over or if you ever take a lover."

"I do not need a lover."

"Yes you do but that is beside the point. He is mild temper dog he has a black coat and he'll blend in with your wardrobe and decor."

"What about the hair? It will be shedding everywhere."

"Well I can't argue with that. But you are such a neat freak I doubt it will be a problem. He will need brushing and I know Scorpius would love to help you when he visits. Training will be a breeze because he will actually listen to you unlike your students."

"Oh there you go all my fears are alleviated" Draco smiled as he could hear the sneer in his godfather's voice. "Now come get the mutt."

"Severus stop being childish give him a try if you still don't like him then Pansy said she'd take him. She and Blaise would love to spoil him."

"Very well then if you insist, but I do this under protest."

"You would say that. Trust me you will love him."

"Be thankful you are my godson and that I tolerate your offspring." Draco knew that was the closest the Chemistry teacher would ever admit that he loved him and Scorpius. "How is the Scorpion I haven't heard from him lately."

"He is doing well in school and has made friends."

"Why to I hear a 'but' at the end of that?"

"Because one of his friends is having a birthday at Euro Disney and he was invited to go along with them."

"I see you are reluctant to let your offspring go. Draco he needs to have friends and see the world without his daddy stalking him in the shadows."

"I don't stalk my son."

"Of course not it was some other blond haired father camped outside his son's class just to see if he was missed." Draco blushed because Severus nailed it on the head. "Draco, have you talked to the child's parents?"

"Not yet probably tomorrow I have no orders other than the daily routine I was going to call then. Pansy said I should ask to go with them but I said I won't because it would be rude to intrude."

"I agree but you should let him go after you meet the family. If you are still worried I will be visiting France for some supplies soon. I can postpone until the date of the trip and I will be near by in case of an emergency."

"I'll see what happens after I meet the parents. I'll let you know but it would put my mind at ease if you were there."

"Say no more. Now if you will excuse me I have to feed the mutt you bestowed on me before he eats my furniture."

"I'll talk to you later than Uncle Sev as I have my own child to feed. Good night."

"This mutt is not my child!" Draco just laughed as he hung up the phone to finish dinner.

A/N: Hello all My readers it is a New Year and this is a New fic that has popped into my head. I don't know where it is head so I hope you'll review along the way to tell me how's it going. In regards to My other Fics both Naruto and Harry Potter they have been put on hold Because my computer crashed so badly four days before Christmas that I had to wipe all the drives and restore the default programming. Lucky for me I had back up flash drive with my work sadly though I hadn't updated it because I was in the middle of Writing new chapters For Blue Christmas My Chibi Dobe and A Christmas Wish. I was very upset at the lost that I just need to start something new to take my mind off the loss. Hopefully once I'm distracted from the crash I can refocus back on my other fics and make them better than before. Thank you again for Reading and Keep Reviewing!


	2. Nightmares of Days Long Gone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Life is Sweet**

**By Angelwings **

**Chapter 2 "Nightmares of Days Long Gone"**

"_Shut the Brat up!"_

"_I'm sorry, but he's sick with a fever." The baby continued to wail as he mother continued to yell at his distraught father._

"_I don't care. I never wanted the brat in the first place! You wanted to keep this mistake you shut it up! I have lost months of time on the tour because I was carrying your spawn." The enraged red head delivered a powerful back handed slap to her Husband. Then she threw the crystal vase at his head as she screamed. "I should be playing at Wimledon Playing before the Queen but no I am stuck doing lessons and amateur tournaments because I am Fat! Why am I fat? It's because of you and your spawn! Now clean this up and shut the brat up!"_

_He barely dodged the vase and it shattered above his head. "Your trainer said you could go back on tour."_

"_You don't get it do you? What would a spoiled rich boy know of hard work to and competition?" She began to hit him again and again. "You think you can just hit the little green ball and that's it? It's more than that you have to look beautiful! Judges are looking for the best athlete and the most beautiful to win. I was the best and I will be the best again once I get rid of the fat from carrying your brat!" The baby continued to wail louder. The red head mother was at her braking point. She ignored how her husband scrambling to get up. He cut his hands and feet on the shards to get to the baby's aid as she grabbed the knife off the counter. "I told you shut the BRAT UP!"_

"_I'm trying." The baby was still crying but once in his father's bloody arms he quieted to a soft whimper._

"_If you can't do it then I'll __**quite**__ the brat!" She grabbed the knife from the counter and charged them._

"NO GINNY!"

"Master Harry, wake up sir."

"Dobby?"

"Yes, sir. You were having another nightmare sir."

"I'm sorry I woke you. What time is it?" Harry sat up not looking at his aged butler as he wiped the cold sweat from his face.

"Half past six, sir. I was just starting the daily chores when I heard you. Master James is still sleeping sir."

"Good, he needs his sleep. Do I have any plans today?"

"No sir. Your publisher called yesterday and moved your meeting to Thursday at 2."

"Thank you that will be all Dobby. James and I will see you at breakfast."

"Yes sir." The Butler bowed and left the room with a worried look on his face. He had been working for his young Master for six months and almost every night he would hear him suffer nightmares. He knew that Master Harry and his son were survivors of vicious attack by his former wife who was now at Bronzefield Prison in Surrey in for attempted murder. It was in all the papers stories of Tennis Star Ginny Weasley-Potter trying to plead self-defense form her so called abusive husband. Her defense was crush when her own brother had testified that he was and his partner had caught her attacking Harry and the baby. There were also the Doctor reports of continuous abuse since they had been married all for Harry. Not once was Ginny ever admitted for abuse proved she was abuser and Harry was the victim. Dobby took to Harry and James right away and became very protective of them. He hated seeing his employer so unhappy but all he could do was take care for them and pray for things to get better.

Shortly after seven Harry came down to breakfast carrying quiet but happy baby in his arms. Both father and son had unruly black hair and bright Emerald eyes that could melt anyone's heart. Harry placed James into his high chair and then proceeded to put on a rain coat. Dobby had a faint smile on his face as he handed Harry the baby's breakfast.

"Thank you Dobby. Now James, food is for eating not throwing."

"DA!" James giggled. Harry sighed because he could see the mischief in his son's eye and he knew he would be wearing most of his son's breakfast in the end.

"I love you too. Now open wide time for a bit of porridge."

Half an hour later their little corner of the kitchen was a mess. James thought it was funny to take a bite and then spit it back at his father. The he would throw the dry biscuits just to see how far they would fly. Then he decided the bowl of porridge would make better hat then food.

"I feel like I'm having a case of Déjà vu." Chuckled a voice from behind them. "I remember walking in on you and your father years ago just like this."

"Remus! When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago; I just took here Moony to the vet for his shots thought we would stop by." Remus smiled and let the Irish wolfhound off his leash allowing the dog lick the porridge off the giggling baby. "He looks just like you did when you were his age. Drove your parent insane; when you would always wear your food instead of eat it. Lilly thought you were going to starve because you would play instead of eat the food."

"Well then I guess this can be counted as a family tradition." Harry laughed as he got up taking the porridge hat to the kitchen sink letting Moony lick up the leftovers. "Just make sure your dog doesn't swallow my son."

"Moony, don't swallow the Jamie or Harry won't feed us ever again."

"How is the teaching going for you Remus?" He asked taking off the raincoat and began to clean the kitchen.

"Well, so far I can't complain. I am now under contract as a permanent Substitute at the local High School."

"That's Wonderful news. Why don't you sound too happy about it?"

"The Chemistry Professor hates me. Turns out he and your father went to school together, and they were not friends. I have tried being nice but he assumes that because your father was a bully that I was one too." Remus sighed sadly and he began to clean up the baby while shooing away the affectionate wolfhound.

"Father was a Bully? You never told me that." Harry stopped cleaning and turned back to see his godfather wince.

"You know that your mother and I went to Public school and your father went to boarding school right?" Harry nodded but didn't say anything. "Well, I don't know much about his early years, but when we met him at Oxford he was a right prat. He would bully some of the younger students. Eventually your mum got tried of his actions that stood to him and put him in his place. It was love at first hit. He had a black eye for a week and was brought down earth. He followed her around endlessly after that and changed his total attitude. He became friendly and kinder to other students not just the professors. He wooed your mum with everything he had. After they married she was the one to keep him grounded and never let him get full of himself ever again she taught him that money and status wasn't everything. Your father was a good man even if he had been reckless in his youth. Never forget that."

"I know he was Remus. Mistakes of the youth often follow us into the future." Harry sighed. "Still that does excuse the professor for blaming you for my father mistakes."

"Yes, well, he doesn't see it that way. From what I hear Severus Snape doesn't like anyone and if you get on his bad side you are there for life." Once James was clean of porridge he lifted into the teachers arms. "Looks like this one needs more then a doggy tongue bath."

"Well Jamie would love for his uncle Remy to give him a bath. Isn't that Right Jamie?"

"REM!"

"Okay I get it." Remus laughed. "Come on Moony maybe we can give you a bath too."

"Just don't Use My bathroom if you're going to bathe that monster! It took me a week to clean it the last time." Harry called after them before returning to the mess his son left behind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After Harry finished in kitchen he walked into the downstairs guess bathroom to see his son in his bath chair covered in bubble with the huge hound sitting in the tub with him also covered in bubbles. It was so cute he had to run and get the camera. Now the three were walking to his brother-in-laws house.

"So how are the plans for Hugo's birthday?"

"So far so good, but I would like it if you came with us to watch Jamie. I'm going to be looking after four five year olds and I don't anyone getting lost because I'm dealing with a cranky 11month-old."

"Sure Harry, my schedule is flexible if Dobby wouldn't mind watching Moony for the weekend." Remus smiled as they knocked on the door of a modest townhouse apartment.

"Hi Harry, Remus, come on in. Rose is just waking up from her nap." Greeted the woman will the long brown and some what bushy hair.

The three came in with moony trotting behind them. "Good news Mione, Remus said he would go with me and the kids to Disney Land so you're off the hook."

"Oh wonderful I couldn't get off work to go. My boss at the Publishing house has been loading me up with editing work lately. I have been going in on the week ends as well as the work I do here at the house. Also Ron is always on call I don't think he will be able to go either."

"Well I'm glad to be of some help Hermione. How's Ron doing now that he has made detective?"

"Oh he's good but since his brother Percy is a prosecutor he comes home at least once week ranting about how all lawyers should be shot." Hermione laughed.

"Mummy?"

"Afternoon Rose did you have a nice nap?"

"UNCLE HARRY" the three-year-old girl with fly away red hair ran to her favorite uncle's waiting arms.

"Hello Lady Bug have you bee a good girl for your mum?"

"Yes I been studin'!"

"Like mother like daughter." Remus chuckled.

"Ron says that all the time." Just then the phone rang. "Hold on I'll be right back."

"So Rose you making sure Hugo does his homework."

"Yes Uncle Harry."

"Harry, are you free tomorrow morning around 10?"

"Yes I'm free."

"Great!" Harry watched Hermione disappeared again only return a few seconds later. That was the father of one of Hugo's friends. He wants to meet us before he let's his son go to France."

"That's fine Moony you should come to since you are the other chaperone on this trip."

"It's alright with me I don't have any classes until 1 o'clock."

"Good. Oh, and Hanna called. She said Phillip is really excited about going that he dragged Neville out go get a passport as soon as he got home."

"That's good what about Cousin Louis?"

"Fleur said Louis is so happy about a boy's weekend he has is speaking rapid French nonstop. Bill is frustrated because he has no idea what Louis is saying."

"Poor Bill he really should try and learn the language, but I'm glad Louise is happy." Harry smiled and set James on the floor to play with Moony who was laid out at their feet.

"Yes he should but that's Bill for you. Anyways Harry I want to thank you for doing this trip for Hugo. It really means a lot not just to Hugo but to Ron and I as well. This year we were both swamped with work we couldn't even plan a proper birthday for him."

"Hermione he is my godson I would do anything and everything to make him happy."

"I know it's just…" Hermione's strong resolve started to crumble as tears filled her eyes.

"Rose? Why don't we take Jamie and Moony to see your room?" Remus asked as he picked up the wiggling infant.

"Okay Uncle Remy. Come on Moony!" the little red head smiled as the Wolfhound jumped up to follow. Once the three had left the room Hermione broke down into tears.

"Mione, luv what's wrong?"

"Police are going through budget cuts and Ron's afraid that he'll be laid off because he is the least experienced of the detectives. We're trying not to let the kids see how upset we have been but it's getting harder and hard to smile like nothing is wrong."

"Oh Hermione I had no idea. What did Percy say?"

"He did some checking and a big chunk the budget funds had be stolen. They are taking from the retirement funds to pay the Constable's salaries and cut the Sergeants and Inspectors. Oh it's just a mess Harry they really need you even if it's just consulting."

"Ah… So were back to that. I don't know if I can go back to Scotland Yard. After Ginny I have to take care of James. Even if I did go back I don't know if would be able to help."

"I know what you went through with Ginny was very traumatic but this is about more then you or even me and Ron the Whole Police force is affected by this."

"Very Traumatic?! Try horrifyingly Traumatic! She wanted to kill me and My son! I am sorry this is happening to your family but you can ask me to go back to work and trivialize what I have been through."

"I'm sorry just so scared we can barely get by now with out Ron's pay and medical I don't know what we will do. Please Harry you were their best profiler that they ever had. Please tell me you will at least think about it."

Harry wanted to stay mad at her but he couldn't she was seriously worried about her family. He sighed and took the weepy mother into his arms. "Alright I'll think about it. If nothing has changed when I return from France I will look into it."

"Thank you Harry that is all I ask."

"Alright no more tears Hugo will be home soon and then Ron right after. Here I'll help you make afternoon tea."

"Thanks Harry tea sounds lovely."

A/N: this must be the fastest posting I have ever done. When the Muses feel like it they can really hit me with ideas. Even I was surprised by what came out. So thanks for reading keep reviewing as I keep working.


	3. Hi I'm Hugo's Uncle Harry

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Life is Sweet**

**By Angelwings **

Chapter 3 "Hi I'm Hugo's Uncle Harry…"

Harry had called Percy when the retuned home to find out how bad things were for Scotland Yard. The older Weasley was in hysterics about the situation because it was not only affecting the Police force but courts as well. With few Constables the force couldn't afford to stay on a case for more than a day or two before moving on to the next. Then there was the cases pending in the Crown Attorneys Offices. A lot of cases were being dismissed due to lack of evidence and witnesses refused to testify because they didn't have enough protection. The Higher Ups had been trying to keep it low key by diverting fund from the retirement funds this was just a patch job and would not last long. This was serious it looked like he was going to would have to get into this case before their trip after all.

"You're evening tea sir."

"Thank you. Dobby can you keep an eye on James for a bit? I need to do some work."

"Of course sir." Dobby retrieved the quiet baby and left his master to his work.

Once Harry was alone he got down to profiling. This is what he had done before James was born. He had been a criminal profiler for Scotland Yard and the youngest in over a century. He could have lived off his family fortune like his ex-wife had wanted him to but he wanted to do more. When he was five his father and mother were murdered but their killer was never caught. At the age of ten he was accepted into Hogwarts academy for the gifted.

That was where he met his life long friends Ron and Hermione. Both we're a year older than him but in the same class. They had helped him to find his path to how he want bring his parents killer to justice. He took college level courses in psychology and criminal justice. He was the best and brightest there ever was in his short time in Scotland Yard. After James was born Ginny told him to quit Scotland Yard because she was going back to tennis. She screamed that she was not going to be pushed in the dark again. If wanted James he would have to quit or she would get rid of him. As much as that thought of Ginny talking like James was an unwanted pet enraged him; the fear of losing his precious son drove him into submission.

Now he was returning once again into the work he had loved so much. In fact if, he was honest with himself, he loved his job more than he had ever loved Ginny. But he would never love his job more than he loved his son. In his heart he knew he would return to Scotland Yard eventually if only part time. He needed to keep busy doing something that mattered. Harry sighed as the files raced across his computer screen. He knew he could only make a small dent in the investigation for now but after Hugo's birthday he would make better progress.

"You can run but you can't hide from me!" Harry smirked as his fingers began to dance upon the keyboard.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

"Draco if you insist on fidgeting I will tie to the chair and put you out in middle of the road." the irritated chemistry teacher snapped. Snape was irritated with his godson for two reasons. The first being that the brat was right the large ball of fluff was growing on him. The Animal was quite intelligent and well behaved. His students could learn a thing or two about following instructions from the dog. The Second reason for his irritation was Draco was behaving like a nervous mother hen.

"Sorry Severus I'm just apprehensive of this meeting." Draco confessed absently stroking the puppy seated at their feet. They were sitting out side at a sidewalk café waiting for Hugo's mother and uncle.

"There is nothing to worry about. They are parents just like you; I'm sure they have all safety issues covered. You just have to get over your separation anxiety."

"I do not have separation anxiety. Do I Snuffles?"

"Draco you are talking to a dog, who, is hardly in the position to render an opinion. Further more his name is Dark Lord not Snuffles."

"For the love of god Severus. It is a puppy not a warhorse. That name is just as bad as those to snakes you have in your class room, Voldemort and Nagini."

"It will not be young forever and I refuse to call it that hideous name."

"Excuse me are you Mr. Malfoy?" The argument was stopped but a deep yet soft voice. They turned to see a small slender frame man with shaggy black hair pushing a stroller. In the stroller sat a shaggy black hair baby smiling and waving at the puppy.

"Yes, can I help you?" Draco smiled. The first thing that ran through his mind was 'This man is beautiful.'

"Hi I'm Hugo's Uncle Harry…" Harry reached out his hand about to shake hands with the blond man but was stopped.

"Potter."

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Harry was startled by the way the, man next to Malfoy, sneered out his name.

"No we haven't met before but I knew your father. Let's go Draco we are wasting our time here." Draco was confused and he was sure Potter was too. He couldn't understand why his godfather was acting this way. He was about to protest when someone else did protested for him.

"Now Severus, don't be rude."

"Lupin. What are you, doing here?" Snape glared at the name walking toward them with a wolf.

"I am one of the chaperones on this trip to France. My godson Harry thought it would be a good idea if also met with the Parents of the children going. Hello Mr. Malfoy I'm Remus Lupin." Draco was still in a confused daze as he shook the man hand. "As both may have guessed Severus and I have met before."

"Met is hardly an accurate term Lupin and stop calling me by my given name. Where did you get that monster? If that thing eats my dog I promise to poison your food."

"Moony is an Irish wolfhound and he is not going to eat your Newfoundland." The sandy haired man sighed as he motioned for Harry to sit at the table before taking the other opened seat. "Professor Snape teach at Beauxbatons where now substitute."

"You mean that this git is that Professor Snape?!"

"Harry please be nice." Remus pleaded

"No I will not. This man is a git for believing you are just like my father just because you were his friend. He probably believes that I am my father simply because we look a like. You didn't see how he sneered out my name. I refuse to sit here and let my son be exposed someone with blind prejudice."

"And I will not allow my great godson travel with a self-absorbed rich bastard." The tension was upsetting everybody and James began to fuss. Dark lord began to whimper and whine, Moony gave a warning growl and Harry had had enough.

"Remus let's go." Remus was surprised by the snap command but said nothing.

How did everything go so wrong? Draco was panicked. They had come to meet Hugo's uncle so Scorpius could go to France. What happed was they met a beautiful man who his godfather hated on sight. Turns out the hatred was not one sided and now Potter was leaving and Scorpius was going to be heart broken.

"Potter Wait!"

"Draco let them go."

"No this has gotten way out of hand. We are all adults and should be able to work this out. I am not going home to tell Scorpius that he can't go to France because his Uncle Severus hates Hugo's Uncle Harry. This meeting is for the children's happiness not yours. Please Potter, Lupin I want to work this out. I'll even put a muzzle on my godfather if you want." Draco pleaded and Snape looked horrified at the suggestion of a muzzle.

"No need for that Malfoy." Harry smiled softly as he temper drained out of him. "You're right. This meeting is for the Children not about us squabbling adults." The two men settled back in their seats and Moony nuzzle the baby to calm him down.

"Thank you. Let's start again, I'm Draco Malfoy this surly Professor is My Godfather Severus Snape and his dog Dark Lord."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Harry Potter and this is my godfather Remus Lupin his dog Moony and his little man is my son James." Harry noticed Snape's eyebrow twitch his son's introduction but he said nothing.

"Dark Lord?" Remus chuckled.

"Yes he is a **Noble** dog and will grow into his name." Severus glared ignoring the snickering coming from his godson.

"Where is Mrs. Weasley? " Draco smiled tying to avoid the glare.

"There was an Emergency at her work and had to go in. She is an editor at a Publishing House. Her husband works at Scotland Yard so he wasn't able to meet us here either. If you do decide to go or let Scorpius go you'll meet them at the Airport."

"If I decide to go? I thought the trip was just for the kids."

"Didn't Hermione explain the trip when you talked on the phone?" Harry was taken back by the blonde's lack of knowledge. He knew his sister-law would never leave anything unexplained it was so unlike her. She had been sort of a know-it-all in school and had to explain every assignment in detail to him and Ron. This annoyed them great but eventually they learned to live with it.

"She told me it was a family trip and that you were the host of the Party."

"Oh I see. My sister-in-law didn't clarify the meaning of a 'Family trip'. She just assumed you knew." Harry smiled and relaxed a little. "You see the Weasleys are a very large family, and a 'Family Trip' usually means everyone is going Family and friends alike. Since I am hosting this trip I allowed him two friends from class and his Louis who is also five to go. That way if the parent did not attend I wouldn't be overwhelmed with five-year-olds.

Hugo chose Philip Longbottom and your son Scorpius. We've known the Longbottoms for ages. When I asked them if they would like to go, they declined as did my brother-in-law Bill and his wife. I asked Remus to go with me to watch over my son during the trip so I can focus on the boys. You are more than welcome to come with us. I know it's just a weekend trip but it's to another country. I understand that it can be nerve racking to let your child go off with a stranger. I want to make this trip fun and relaxing for the children and their Parents." Harry stated in earnest.

"Thank you for inviting us. Scorpius and I would be delighted to attend." Draco smiled. He had been impressed with the dark haired man not only with his speech but the compassion and honesty in his voice.

"I believe I will go too." Everyone's head whipped to the Professor. "While Draco may trust you I do not. I also have medical training should something happen to any of the children."

"Then you're more than welcome to join us. You here can meet us at Harry's house. His housekeeper will be watching Moony he can watch over your Dark Lord while we are gone." Remus smile cutting Harry off before another argument started.

"That is acceptable. I do not trust Draco's friends with my dog. If I did I fear I would come home to a traumatize animal garbed in pink."

"Oh come on Severus, Pansy is not that bad." Snape shot him a glare that said 'Try and deny it.' "Fine, yes, she can be a bit extreme but she wouldn't hurt your dog."

"Well then… I have the plane scheduled for Friday afternoon after the children are out from school. So please meet us at 14 Godric's Hallow, by 12. That will give us plenty of time to settle the dogs with Dobby, pick up the kids and get to the airport." Harry said.

"Pup!" James squealed when the curious puppy began to sniff his bare feet.

"Yes James but he will get as big as Moony." Remus chuckled. "This has been an interesting but I fear we must be going now. I have to finish Moony's walk before my class begins. It was nice to meet you both see you on Friday."

"I'll see you later Remus!"

"Rem!" The baby giggled when the teacher place a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

"Lupin is correct. I have classes as well. I will call you later Draco." Sever stood and untied the puppy's leash from the chair.

"Good bye Severus." The two men and their dogs walked off in different directions leaving the younger ones behind.

"I'm really sorry about Severus. I really don't understand his behavior toward you."

"It's alright. When Remus started at Beauxbatons told me about Snape's dislike of him. It seems that my father and Snape attended the same Boarding school. To my shame my father was his tormentor. Therefore assumes that my godfather and I are just like him."

"I knew Severus could hold a grudge but seriously this is a bit much." The blond sighed in disgust. "Care to have a drink? You can tell me more about this trip."

"I'd like that." Harry smiled as he got a bottle out of the stroller basket. Then he handed the bottle to the hungry baby. "Here you Jamie it's almost nap time."

"I seems like yesterday Scorpius was that small."

"Yes Jamie is growing so fast. I remember holding Hugo at his christening, he was so tiny. I was so afraid I might have dropped him, but he looked at me with unquestioning trust and love that my fear melted away. He is my godson and he's turning six; I want to make sure it's special."

"I'm sure it will be." Draco smiled before waving down the waitress for round of drinks.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Dad!" The little blond shouted as he tackled his father who was washing the store window.

"Well hello to you too. I take it you left Pansy in the dust again." Draco laughed.

"Can I go to Disney Land? Can I? Can I?"

"Straight to the point I see. It's not 'Can I' Scorpius it is 'May I'."

"Sorry Daddy. May I go to Disney Land?" the little blond pleaded with his dark Mercury eyes.

"Yes, you may go to Disney Land. In fact Hugo's Uncle Harry has invited Uncle Severus and I to with you all."

"Awe but you will be no fun. You won't let me go on any fun rides. Uncle Severus will scare my friends." Scorpius pouted not seeing the gob-smack face on his father.

"He's got you both pegged." Pansy laughed having finally caught up to the two. "Now stop pouting you know it's true."

"Well my son I promise that I will let you go on the fun rides" Draco ignored his laughing friend. "You don't have to worry about Uncle Severus scaring anyone. Hugo's Uncle Remus will keep him busy and away from your friends."

"Okay then you can go." Scorpius decided and went into the shop to go start his Homework.

"Pansy will you stop that laughter. You sound like a Hyena."

"I do not!" She screeched before smoothing her appearance once again. "So how did the meeting go?"

"It went brilliantly considering Severus hated Uncle Harry on sight."

"What?"

"Don't ask. It was a horrible start and almost ruined Scorpius chances of going on this trip. I swear sometimes Severus is too bitter for his own good. I nearly lost the chance to get to know Potter."

"Potter as in Harry Potter and his son James the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Oh right this happen when you were in Ireland over seeing that Sweet deliver for the Nott wedding. Harry Potter was married to Ginny Weasley the raising Tennis star. Last August she sent Psycho and attacked him and their 3 month-old baby. She was stopped by her brother who is a Sergeant at Scotland Yard but not before slashing them up really good. It was in all the papers and on the telly. The baby was so tiny he almost didn't make it from the blood lost. Weasley is in prison for life but her solicitors are trying get her moved to a sanitarium which would give her chance to get out."

"That's insane! How could anyone attack a baby?"

"She is crazy but she knew what she was doing because she had two one-way tickets to Tahiti. Anyways that was the last the papers reported and that was 5 months ago. Nothing has been said on the issue since then. Dray, be careful on this trip you don't want to cause Potter any stress by bring it up. Fortunately the baby was too young to remember what happened but still."

"I understand Pans. I am going to have a long talk with Severus before we go though. Oh and Dark Lord will be staying at Potter's for the weekend. Severus doesn't trust you to watch his dog."

"Of all of the nerve. Wait, who's the Dark Lord?"

"The puppy formally, known as Snuffles. He did not like the name you had bestowed on the dog."

"Your godfather has some serious issues. If he doesn't want me to watch his dog, that's fine with me. I do not want to watch a dog with depressing name. So then I'm off and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Pans." Draco smiled as he was left alone with his thoughts. Harry was such a beautiful man with such sad eyes. He was interested in Harry maybe wanted something more. He had to ask himself 'Do I want to try with this broken man?' Only time will tell for now he would just have to get through this trip. "Shit what am I going to wear?!"

A/N: Yay another Chapter done. While I'm still struggling with the muses I am still working on getting out chapters. Normally I don't address comments from my reviews because I am so busy not only with writing but my Family. So I try to adjust my writings to hopefully answer the grammar and spelling issues. I am sorry I don't have a Beta because I do not know anyone well enough to trust them to read my work. I am sorry some things escape my notice when I edit the postings. I will try harder but received a comment about the setting of this fic. Yes this Alternate Universe fiction story set in London. While I am trying to make it as authentic as possible with places and events such as Wimbledon, this is still an Alternate Universe story. I understand that The UK has free health care and yes the nation wide police reduction would be a global issue but this fiction is not based on real life. I created a situation for the drama in the story. I am sorry if this offends people but this is just a story I wrote for fun and not to bring forth any conspiracies or criticisms about my lack of authenticity in my writing. If I did then My work would no longer be fun and I might as well give it up. This is my joy and my release from the everyday routine. I thank everyone who has read my stories and all who have reviewed. Please no more comments on authenticity. I don't mind comments about the spelling and grammar mistakes as those make me try harder in my editing. Please keep reading and keep reviewing and I'll see you at the next post.


End file.
